Chapter 9-Insurgency Brother Blood
(Some hours earlier, Insurgency Brother Blood attached the inhibitor laser in his new suit.) Insurgency Brother Blood: The weapon is attached to the suit. I just need to test its functions. Insurgency Wolverine: Tony Stark always checks his armors before putting them into action. (Brother Blood realizes that everything is OK with the armor.) Insurgency Brother Blood: It's time. (Brother Blood flies in his new suit. But he notices a missile coming after him and tries to escape. However,the missile eventually hits him, making him fall in a car.) Insurgency Brother Blood: It seems like the legs of the suit were damaged. Insurgency Jinx: (comes in alongside Cyborg) How long will it take for you to repair them. Insurgency Cyborg: Two minutes. (notices Deathstroke coming in a Regime Vehicle) Damn it. Deathstroke: All according to the plan. Insurgency Brother Blood: Unless you want Jean Grey to succeed,step aside. Both of you. Insurgency Ravager: Why would someone try to destroy a best friend? Insurgency Brother Blood: '''Because of the deceptions I could have avoided. '''Deathstroke: I want his suit,Rose. Take it. Insurgency Ravager: With pleasure, father. Insurgency Brother Blood: I don't think so. (Brother Blood (Insurgency) vs. Ravager (Insurgency) BEGIN) (Ravager didn't know that Brother Blood was her ally and fought him. But Sebastian's new armor proved to be too much for her.) Insurgency Brother Blood: '''Do to yourself a favor, Rose. Stay away from Slade. '''Deathstroke: She can't. She is already fired. Such failure can't be tolerated. Insurgency Ravager: What? Deathstroke: Don't worry. Your punishment will be quick. Insurgency Jericho: (comes in) Father. What are you doing? Deathstroke: Sorry, Jericho. But you're my only son. The others are just a disappointment. (Cyborg shoots Deathstroke down, freeing Ravager) Insurgency Cyborg: I always wanted to do this. Insurgency Brother Blood: 'You and Rose can thank Cyborg later,Jericho. (Brother Blood (Insurgency) vs. Deathstroke! BEGIN!!!) (Even with his surprising skills, Deathstroke was no match for Brother Blood) '''Insurgency Brother Blood: '''Maybe Jean Grey had the right idea about you. '''Insurgency Ravager: '(draws her firearm towards Deathstroke's face) How could you do this to me, father? I am your daughter. Like Jericho is. '''Insurgency Jericho: (stops his sister) Don't do this, Rose. This is what he wants. He knew which buttons to press. It's not your fault. This is what he does. (Ravager hears her brother and spares her alternate father) Insurgency Cyborg: You outgrew him. Good. (The Deathstroke clan appears to try to shoot down Brother Blood) Insurgency Jericho: Stop! (points to Brother Blood) He is in our side. (points at Deathstroke) Let's lock him up and make sure he never goes out again. (As Jericho and the Deathstroke clan leave, Starfire and Colossus appear) Starfire: So, Jericho knew what his Slade really was. Insurgency Cyborg: (while repairing Brother Blood's suit) And he knew that your Slade was no different than him. (Regime Storm and Regime Archangel approach) Insurgency Brother Blood: (as Cyborg finished the repairs) I'll handle this. You and Colossus go help Cyclops, Starfire. (Starfire nods and both go to help Cyclops while Brother Blood lures Regime Storm and Regime Archangel away. Then, Sebastian shoots Ororo down.Then,he does the same to Archangel as he approaches him) Insurgency Brother Blood: The gem Psylocke gave you before her death. Give it to me. Regime Archangel: The only reminding from Betsy? Like hell... Insurgency Brother Blood: I'm giving you a chance to solve this without further bloodshed. Regime Archangel: Too late, traitor. (Archangel shoots his metallic feathers. But Brother Blood defends himself) Insurgency Brother Blood: You are already done, Archangel. Overmatched. (Brother Blood (Insurgency) vs. Archangel (Regime) BEGIN) (Brother Blood proves that his calculations weren't wrong) Insurgency Brother Blood: Like I said. Overmatched. (When Brother Blood was about to get the Space Gem, he got attacked by Dazzler) Regime Dazzler: Since when have you been with them, Sebastian? Insurgency Brother Blood: Since the day Jean Grey decided to herd us like sheeps! Regime Dazzler: She just wants the best for both humans and mutants!!! Insurgency Brother Blood: Humans are not playthings. And mutants are no Gods. (Brother Blood (Insurgency) vs. Dazzler (Regime) BEGIN) (Not even Dazzler's explosive powers could stop Brother Blood from doing what must be done.) Insurgency Brother Blood: No good comes from hero worship. Insurgency Jinx: (comes in) The other heroes are teleported off. Insurgency Brother Blood: And the bad news? Insurgency Jinx: The X-Mansion was destroyed. Insurgency Brother Blood: That Gizmo... (to Jinx) guide the rest back to the base. (Jinx goes to help the other displaced heroes. But Regime Nightwing hit Cyclops' head, making him unconscious while Regime Hope entered in Iceman's mind making him agonize for a while until he passes out and checks if Bobby is still alive) Regime Nightwing: I captured their Scott Summers. Regime Hope: Good job, Damian. (kisses him) Regime Nightwing: Dick Grayson may have escaped. But there will be no victory for him. (Back to Genosha) Insurgency Brother Blood: (to himself) May luck favor the foolish. (Screaming to Jean Grey) Jean Grey. Your time is over. (While Brother Blood aims at Jean Grey, S. H. A. W. Initiates the countdown) S.H.A.W.: Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One. (Unfortunaltely, Regime Dazzler attacks him in the back, frustrating the attempt. Jean Grey then furiously slams into Brother Blood, breaking his suit.) Regime Jean Grey: (feeling hurt by what she saw) I trusted you... You betrayed me... Insurgency Brother Blood: (weakly) Who... Betrayed... Whom? Regime Jean Grey: (angrily) I brought peace for both humans and mutants!!! Insurgency Brother Blood: (weakly) The peace you brought... Is a joke... (Angered, Jean Grey used her telekinesis to break Brother Blood's neck. This caused people to start despising Jean Grey and rebelling against her since Brother Blood was a very respected man. Hearing all of this made Jean scream angrily and leave the location in anger, leaving Dazzler to look for the skies) Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us